


Silver Linings

by afterfourteenyears



Series: Silver series [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: AU, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterfourteenyears/pseuds/afterfourteenyears
Summary: [AU] Gintoki, Toshi, Tatsuma, Kondou, and Zura lived normal lives until they unexpectedly meet four women who create a series of extraordinary twists that could change their lives forever.





	1. The Brown-Haired Lady

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Gintama. Please review! This story is unbetaed. You may check out my FFN / wordpress / livejournal / tumblr for copies of the chapters. Trying to get into the groove of writing so that I can finish the sequel to Mitsuketa - final editing of chapter 1 ongoing. Please pray that I can!

**Chapter 1: The Brown-Haired Lady**

Otae Shimura flipped her glossy brown hair over her shoulder as she admired its glow in the bathroom mirror. She swung her head from side to side, frowning when she noticed a few strands out of place…

“Fifty more brush strokes,” she grunted and tightened her grip on the brush as she started to comb her hair once more. Otae felt satisfied as the strands fell back into place with her brushing. “Perfect,” she smiled at her hair, marveling at its softness and inwardly threatening the strands lest they attempt to move out of order.

She then took out her pink lipstick and applied a few layers to her lips. Otae rarely wore make-up and she liked how she looked naturally. If anything, it was her hair that she spent most of her money – and time – on. Unlike Sacchan –

“Otae! It’s my turn to use the bathroom!” Her lilac-haired, bespectacled friend and roommate yelled from the other side of the door as she pounded on it. “We’re running late! What the hell are you doing anyway?”

She hurriedly adjusted her short-sleeved dress and brushed her hair a few more times. “That’ll do,” she whispered to herself then shouted back, “I have a stomach ache.”

Her other friend and roommate, Mutsu – a light-brown haired beauty, huffed disbelievingly. “She’s probably fretting over that hair of hers.”

“I agree. It’s what she always does,” another of her friends and yes, roommate, Kyuubei Yagyuu muttered seriously. Her own black hair was confined in a neat ponytail.

“For god’s sake, let me use the bathroom, Otae!” Sacchan screamed in frustration, ready to kick down the door. “I need to put my make-up!” Unlike her, Sacchan wore make-up every day and had no plans to go outside looking natural.

Otae sighed and opened the door but stepped out gracefully and asked her friends, “How do I look girls?”

Sacchan nudged her out of the way and scurried into the bathroom. “Great,” she offered.

“You look lovely, Otae,” Kyuubei added shyly, her cheeks pinkish as she refused to make eye contact.

Within seconds, Sacchan exited the bathroom and dragged Otae to the door. “Yeah, yeah, let’s go! I need to buy coffee and some sweetener-“

“But I thought we were going to the park?” Otae did not fix herself up just to go to the store.

“Yes we need coffee!” Mutsu agreed. “Also get some of those cheesy bread sticks…”

“The park…” Otae grit her teeth.

“After,” Sacchan promised and they finally left.

“Buy some dinner!” Mutsu yelled before the door shut behind the two girls.

777777777777

Mutsu sent Sacchan a flood of messages, each with a single word of whatever she needed or wanted from the supermarket.

Napkins.

Toothpaste.

Conditioner.

And a long list of baking stuff.

“Munemitsu you are annoying as hell,” Sacchan growled and texted the same words to their friend.

“Thanks Sarutobi,” was the curt reply.

Sacchan and Otae grabbed the items hurriedly, with Sacchan being clumsy and in too much of a rush. She dropped several items thrice.

“What is wrong? It’s still early,” Otae inquired, notably worried at her friend’s expression.

“I…” Sacchan bit her lip as they sailed through the lanes. “Bansai wants to meet up soon. Sorry.” Bansai Kawakami is Sacchan’s long-term, slightly-demanding on and off boyfriend.

“Ugh,” Otae rolled her eyes. “Booty call?”

“No!” Sacchan believed he loved her very much. He always wanted to see her. She had no doubts with their relationship. “He said he misses me.”

“Are you sure?” Otae asked but received no reply. “But we still have to go to the park, okay?”

777777777777

“Let’s grab the sweetener and leave,” Hijikata Toshiro, or Toushi as his friends called him, growled as they sped through the store.

“Wait, wait, wait… lemme get some of the strawberry milk. I know those drinks are here somewhere…” His friend, Gintoki Sakata, was a strawberry and sweets addict. He just had to keep drinking that berry flavored dairy. “Hey, we should go get alcohol too!”

Not to mention the guy loved to get drunk.

“Hey! I thought you were weaning off alcohol?” Toushi was annoyed with people who didn’t stick to rules or had bad habits. Though he was a chronic smoker himself.

“C’mon, it’s just OCCASIONAL-“

“Occasional, my ass! You-“ He stopped as he glimpsed the mayonnaise and grabbed a few tubes.

“You were saying?” Gintoki had a smirk that Toushi would have loved to punch.

But there were raffle entries in the bottle label to win more mayonnaise. Toushi mentally started to compute how much he could buy…

“Okay I’m leaving you at your haven Toushi while I get the sweeteners. Be right back!”

And Gintoki fled, leaving him staring at the stacks of mayonnaise waiting to be bought.

777777777777

Sacchan gasped, “Only one pack left! How could that be?” And her eager hands almost grabbed the sugar when a pair of faster, masculine hands took it from the virtually empty shelf. “Excuse me Mr. Perm-head… I was getting that.”

The man who had taken the sugar was a tall, silver and curly-haired, fishy red-eyed character with a sneer on his face. “Miss Glasses, you don’t have your name on it. I got it first so it’s mine.”

That annoyed her some more. “You immature creature, I’ve been planning to buy that!”

“Well you were too slow, little mouse, so deal with it.” He then turned and started walking away.

Sacchan ran up to him, “How dare you leave with my sugar!”

“It ain’t yours!”

Otae, who was stunned and silent for the first few exchanges suddenly regained her composure. “Um, Sacchan…”

“Oi Miss Pretty, tell your wild friend to calm down and lay off my sugar!” He certainly wasn’t polite.

“What a gentleman!” Sacchan was suddenly serious. “Don’t you dare speak to Otae that way. Don’t you dare speak to any woman in that manner. Men like you are a disgrace. You-“

“Hey, I’m the one you attacked. I could have you arrested-“ He pocketed the sugar and that intensified Sacchan’s anger.

“Give it back!” She made a go for his pocket.

“For a girl, you sure are a pervert!” He tore her hands off his pants. “We could take this elsewhere, but you’re really not my type-“

At that point, Sacchan lunged at him and had him on the floor, flat on his back. She attempted to dig the sugar out of his pocket while his hands shielded it from her reach.

“Sacchan!” Otae was screaming frantically, worried that they would draw the crowd’s attention. But when she looked around, they apparently already had.

Gintoki had flipped her over so he was now on top, looking menacing. “Sacchan, eh? Try as you may, I won’t give this sugar up.” Then he paused. “Well, maybe if you were pretty or if you asked nicely but since you’re such a bitch… Forget it.”

Sacchan was glaring at him and breathing heavily but she did not utter a word. Otae noticed that her lower lip was trembling. Uh-oh. “Get off her!” She screamed and was on her way to pull the silver-haired man off when someone else beat her to it.

“What the hell, Gintoki? I leave you for ten minutes and then I find you harassing a girl.” A tall, dark-haired and handsome man had arrived in their vicinity and he apparently knew the other guy.

“I wasn’t harassing her, Toushi. It was the other way around.”

“You? Harassed?” Toushi had to laugh. He turned to the ladies. “Sorry for the trouble he caused. He’ll stop bothering you now.”

“No problem, we’ll go now.” Otae said, noticing the guy’s good looks. “See you around.”

“Yeah, see you around,” Toushi murmured, certainly hoping he’d see the brown-haired lady again soon.


	2. Most Beautiful

**Chapter 2: Most Beautiful**

Sacchan and Otae were strolling along the park, shopping bags in their hands, and with the harsh incident apparently forgotten.

“Well if it isn’t the hot-tempered mouse from the store,” a deep voice muttered to their right.

Both girls turned and immediately recognized the two men, Gintoki and Toushi.

Otae braced herself for another confrontation but she also tried to steer Sacchan away from the impending mess.

“Hey,” Toushi greeted them. “Hope things have cooled off?”

“Yeah…” Otae responded shyly. He was such a gentleman and all put together, a contrast to his friend who had his arms crossed and was looking at everything except Sacchan.

Sacchan, glancing at Otae and Toushi, both who did not seem to have the intention of leaving soon, announced her departure. “I’m gonna call Bansai for a while, Otae. I’ll be back.”

“Don’t take too long,” Otae said. But she secretly looked forward to spending some time with the handsome stranger she just met. “I’m Tae Shimura, or Otae,” she told him.

“Hijikata Toushiro,” he said, nodding.

“Can I call you Toushi?” She teased.

He grimaced. “A stupid nickname by my friends,” he told her as his eyes scanned her pretty face, appreciating her natural beauty and the long, silky brown hair. “But yeah, call me Toushi if you want.”

Her smile was a reward.

“Huh. I wonder what Tsukuyo’s doing here? I thought she visited her sister in Yoshiwara.” Gintoki piped up, gazing at the distance. Tsukuyo is the beautiful and sexy love of Gintoki’s life. No wonder he was excited to see her.

It was too far but Toushi saw a girl facing away from them, her hair in a bun as Tsukuyo always wore, and the sun illuminating her hair. She did look familiar and her breasts looked enormous from this angle, emphasized by her tight tube top. She was the right height and Toushi observed her heading behind a large tree which projected a large shadow on the area, keeping it cool and dark.

“I guess it looks like her…”

“What are you saying? It’s definitely her.” Gintoki laughed and started to walk to his girlfriend. “Those boobs are calling out to me.”

Toushi shook his head and turned to Otae, “Excuse the man, he’s a pervert and it’s sickening.”

Otae shrugged, “No worries.”

“Where are you going, Gintoki?”

The silver-haired friend winked. “Surprising her with some loving.” He turned up his pace towards his destination.

777777777777

Sacchan replaced her phone in her pocket just as she ended the call with Bansai. He moved their date to tonight and asked her to come spend the night at his place. Otae’s words, booty call, rang in her mind but she shook them away. Of course they were going to have sex – they were a couple, and in love.

The heat made her slip off her top blouse, revealing a dark pink tube top underneath. Sacchan usually passed on wearing bras during hot weather. Bansai, of course, was pleased most of the time but he was also irritated by the attention she was receiving. She couldn’t help if her breasts were large and eye-catching. Clipping her hair up into a bun, she glared at several men who paused to ogle her chest.

The sun shone bright as ever and its heat was starting to get painful. She walked behind a tree that cast a shadow, thankful for the coolness it offered.

Otae was obviously enjoying that stranger’s company. She would give them a few more minutes.

She took off her glasses and pocketed them, leaning against the tree and closing her eyes. She was tired and she felt like her anger for the annoying and rude perm-haired guy had not gone away. She wanted to forget about him and never see his ugly face again.

“Fancy seeing you here, sexy,” a deep voice whispered in her ear from behind. Sacchan gasped as his hands curved around her small waist, drawing her closer and kissing her neck.

Bansai! So he actually came to the park, fooling her that they were moving the date tonight. So much for a booty call.

His hands slipped upward, under her top, bypassing permission as he cupped her breasts. His groan was low and hungry.

She arched forward as he teased her nipples, vibrating his fingers on them. How eager he was right now. Sacchan had forgotten they were at a public area though well hidden. She moaned as he turned her to set her back against the tree. One leg was wrapped around him and she could feel his hardness pressed on her.

Then he kissed her, driving her mad as his hips pushed forward and simultaneously ground circles of pleasure. Sacchan followed suit, blinded by the fire in her body which almost molded with him. And she kissed him, pouring out all her frustration and need.

He grabbed her buttocks, pulling her closer, sliding his palms up and down making her feel the waves of her body crashing against a rock.

His lips moved to her neck and down to her bare breasts. She did not notice him yank down her tube top and all her attention was on his tongue, flipping over and over her nipples. Millions of shocks were sent all over her body and all she could do was cry out and grasp at his hair.

He was so different, so eager right now. This was the first time they had done such things publicly where they were in danger of being seen. Something had changed in him, not just physically or his scent, but his hunger.

Her hands ran through his hair and she paused, hesitating only for a moment at the odd thickness and apparent curls of his hair.

777777777777

Gintoki slyly approached Tsukuyo as she adjusted her clothes. She had pocketed something and was now leaning on the tree. He could see her breasts from this side and his desire had reached maximum because he saw that she had nothing else underneath that top.

Grabbing her by the waist and calling her sexy, he attacked her neck – her most sensitive part – and played with her delicious upper buns. They were as large and soft as they had ever been. He tweaked her nipples, satisfied that they were already aroused within seconds.

He pushed her back against the tree and buried himself into her, kissing her into wildness. He devoured and sucked her breasts, pleased by the way she thrashed and grabbed at his hair.

He had ambushed her before like this, and though she acted annoyed, she still appeared to enjoy it immensely. This was only the second time in public but she had finally let go and gave in to his advances. She smelled like new soap and bubbles in the bath. Her overresponsiveness gave him more energy to pleasure her more.

When she was gasping and shaking too much, he gave each nipple one more long and slow lick and then kissed a trail up back to her neck. Gazing at her beauty, back to her sexy lips-

“HOLY MOTHERFUCKING HELL!” He stepped away, horrified.

It was not Tsukuyo he had been with.

It was that horrible woman from the store.

Sacchan.

She blinked in a daze then slipped on her glasses and screamed as she replaced her clothes. She was as horrified as he was. “What the hell are you playing at, you monster?” She looked murderous and she stepped forward to slap him. Not once but several times. “How could you? You’re disgusting!”

He grabbed her arm to stop her from hitting him but she used the other to continue. “Me? What were you doing?” He screamed. She wasn’t the only victim here. He was too.

“Asshole! Why can’t you leave me alone? I’ve had enough of you!” She shook his hands off her and then she stormed away from the park.

Otae and Toushi had just arrived to see Sacchan had left and was far away.

“We heard screaming. What have you done now, Gintoki?” Toushi had his arms crossed and look like he meant business.

“That was definitely her scream,” Otae affirmed. “I think I have an idea of what happened.”

“It wasn’t Tsukuyo, was it?”

Gintoki was still speechless, clutching his reddened cheeks.

“Are you alright?” Otae asked him.

He shrugged. “Let’s just go, Toushi.”

“I’d better catch up to Sacchan, to check if she’s okay.”

“Yeah,” Toshi looked thoughtful.

“Sorry for this messy day-“ Otae started.

“Nonsense. It was our doing,” Toushi volunteered. “His’, actually,” he nodded to Gintoki who was still staring off into space and massaging his red cheeks.

“Well, I have to go.”

“Wait, Otae.” He did look nervous.

“Yes, Toushi?”

“I was thinking, we can’t just part like this.” Toushi said. “There’s too much conflict, I mean.” He added. Maybe we could settle things… in a better way over dinner or something.”

“Dinner?”

“Yeah, to banish hard feelings.”

Otae smiled and nodded. “Yes, no hard feelings. So where do we have dinner?”

He told her.

“Can I bring other friends aside from Sacchan?”

“Sure.”

“Well, see you then.” Otae turned and hurried to her friend.

“No hard feelings? You are out of your mind!” Gintoki had regained his voice and apparently his anger. “There is no way I am making up with that annoying woman.”

“What a lovely woman,” Toushi murmured, ignoring Gintoki. He lit a cigarette.

“You won’t stop smoking but I have to stop drinking?”

“Smoking doesn’t interfere with my brain…” Toushi gave him a pointed look, “nor does it affect my sexual appetite and etiquette.”

“Whatever. You’re delusional if you think that I’m going to dinner with that crazy woman.”

“You can have Sacchan. I’m more inclined towards her friend, the pretty brown-haired one, Tae.” Hijikata puffed some more, deep in thought.

Gintoki tsked. “You don’t even know her. She’s probably the same as her weird friend.”

“I swear I have no intention of stealing your beautiful Sacchan from you.”

“Oi! Shut up Toushi! That’s bullshit.” Gintoki rubbed his painful cheek. “I have Tsukuyo. She is definitely the most beautiful.”


	3. Awkwardness

**Chapter 3: Awkwardness**

Otae closed the door of her home with a soft click despite her mixed irritation and exhaustion. She attempted to follow Sacchan but the lilac-haired girl had disappeared to nowhere. She was left to carry home whatever things they had bought from the store – and it wasn’t easy.

She found Mutsu lounging on the couch, watching an Asian drama. The girl’s eyes widened when she glanced at her. “Wow Otae, you look…”

“Haggard?”

“… Messy.” Mutsu was gesturing to her own head as if it was exploding.

Otae gazed at a reflective surface and almost screamed at the state of her hair. She ran to the bathroom and slammed the door, emerging almost an hour later.

“You look so tired.” Mutsu was grinning.

“Yes, Sacchan’s gone and I was left to carry everything home, after I tried to find her.”

“Well, Sacchan didn’t look too well either when she arrived. She’s locked herself in her room.” Mutsu opened a bag, obviously looking for her baking materials.

Otae shot to her feet. “Sacchan’s home? Well let me give her a piece of my mind-“

“Maybe now’s not the right time.”

“Why not?”

Mutsu tilted her head thoughtfully. “She’s in the worst mood I’ve ever seen her in. I couldn’t even ask her for my stuff from the store.”

Otae sighed. “I can’t blame her for that though.”

“What happened?”

Otae told her.

“How horrible!” Mutsu gasped. “So she just let him get away with it?”

“I’m not sure but I’m pretty sure she slapped him lots of times because of the state of his face.”

That made Mutsu smile.

“But that guy, Gintoki…”

“The one Sacchan made out with?”

“Yeah… he has a friend.”

“And…?”

“He asked me, I mean us, out to dinner at their place.”

Mutsu’s eyes widened. “You’re seeing him now?”

“No!” Otae yelled hastily. “It’s an apology dinner… For Sacchan.”

“Yeah, right.”

“It’s true! So we should be getting ready for tonight.” Otae was already thinking of her hair.

“We bringing Kyuubei?”

“Bringing me where?” Kyuubei appeared from the kitchen, her hair still in a neat ponytail. She was eyeing them both with a frown.

Otae smiled at her and gestured for her to sit down. “We have a dinner invitation.”

“Is it at an expensive restaurant?” Kyuubei frowned some more. She was already bored with all the fancy dining. She was very rich and secretly spoiled, as an only child of her father. He actually wanted a son but ended up with a daughter whom he opted not to bother and just let her do whatever she wanted. Her father assigned her an obsessive bodyguard – Toujou - whom she mysteriously banished years ago.

Kyuubei had longed for more female company and when she met Otae, Mutsu and Sacchan, she could not wait to leave her home and stay with them instead. Her father could barely do anything about it.

“No, it’s at the home of two guys Sacchan and I met today,” Otae explained.

“Oh? Are they handsome?” Kyuubei asked with another frown.

The other girls did not seem to notice. “You’ll have to see them,” Otae smiled at her.

“Otae’s got her eye on one of them. While Sacchan’s already made out with the other.” Mutsu supplied more information.

“Really?” Kyuubei looked interested.

“Have they got more friends?” Mutsu asked slyly.

Otae shrugged. “We’ll see.”

“Sacchan’s coming too?” Kyuubei asked. “She’s been locked up in her room since she came home. Did you bring home all those bags yourself, Otae?”

“Yeah,” she sighed. “I’d better talk to her and persuade her to come with us.” She walked to Sacchan’s room trying the knob. “This dinner is actually for her.”

777777777777

“Mmm…” Sacchan rocked herself on top of her boyfriend with her head tilted back. She had never felt so empowered. It must have been her anger… her frustration over the things that happened today.

She had called Bansai over her distress but did not tell him any details. She was pleased when he had come over immediately and she lunged at him within seconds of his arrival. Usually, he would initiate but right now she was just too overwhelmed.

Sacchan would never admit that she needed a severe resolution after her body was left hanging today. Plus, Bansai was obviously pleased.

He flipped her on her back just as she was reaching that high. She could see his eyes were closed and his forehead scrunched in intense concentration with beads of sweat on it. He started moving again, drawing her back into a feeling of detonation.

“Sacchan?” Otae knocked on the door. “Are you okay?”

Bansai went on like nothing happened but he smirked at her, daring her to give them away.

“Sacchan?”

She gasped, “I… I’m busy… Come back later, Tae.”

“No you’re not. Let’s just forget about that horrible guy at the store, okay?” Otae was pleading and she never begged.

Bansai stopped.

Sacchan held her breath.

“What horrible guy?” He asked, getting up.

“Wait…”

“Just forget about what he did, okay?” Otae repeated.

Bansai opened the door, confronting Otae. “What did who do?”

Both Otae and Sacchan gasped. “Put some clothes on!” They screamed.

“You’re naked,” Bansai told Sacchan and she covered herself with the blanket.

“Stop bringing him up,” Sacchan hissed at Otae.

“Stop bringing who up?” Bansai looked pissed.

“No one!” They both insisted. Sacchan cursed inwardly, it was the second time she was interrupted today and her frustration was nowhere resolved. Nevertheless, she got up and dressed. Bansai had to leave. She knew this mood of his and she had no intention of letting him know what happened at the store.

“You should go,” she told him.

Bansai’s eyes flashed but instead he said, “We’re having dinner and aren’t you sleeping over?”

“We aready have dinner plans.” Otae snapped at him, hands on her hips.

“Sorry, I’ll come over later.” Sacchan kissed him, attempting to distract him, her arms around his neck. “Otae and I just have to talk.”

“Who is this ‘him’? What did he do?”

“Oh… well… just one of the store clerks who refused to help us,” she lied. “I already gave him a piece of my mind. He was old anyway,” she added dishonestly.

Bansai stared at her silently and started to get dressed. Before he left, he pushed her back against the wall and kissed her with promise, right in front of Tae who tried her best to act normal. She had never been with a man and seeing Bansai and Sacchan’s physical display of affections was somehow uncomfortable for her. “I’ll wait for you tonight,” he said before he stepped out.

Sacchan sighed. “He CANNOT know about what happened, okay Otae?”

Tae nodded. “It wasn’t that bad.”

“Yeah it was the worst!”

“It was just a stupid mistake that will never happen again.”

Sacchan shook her head. “Of course it will never happen again. It’s just that… he’s such a rude piece of shit, you know? The way he yelled at you at the store and then he just ambushes me like that and doing those things at a public place. If it were his girlfriend… he thinks he could just touch her like that anytime and anywhere…”

Otae patted her friend’s shoulder. “It doesn’t matter. You’re not his girlfriend and you’ve slapped the shit out of him anyway.”

That made Sacchan chuckle.

“And… if you think about it… It’s kinda funny, right?”

“You wouldn’t think that if you were in my place.”

“Was it that bad?” Otae asked. She secretly wondered if she and Toushi had been in Sacchan and Gintoki’s situation.

Sacchan looked away. “He’s a lousy kisser.”

“Oh really?” Tae couldn’t hide her smile. “Is he?”

“Why’d you come knocking on my door, anyway?” Sacchan changed the subject. “You interrupted us, you know.”

“Sorry about that,” Tae blushed. “There’s just something about dinner tonight.”

“What about dinner?”

“You know Toushi… he was also at the store… The friend of…” She trailed off, not wanting to say Gintoki’s name and upset her friend.

“Mm-hmm… what about that guy? Did he violate you in public too?” There was too much sarcasm in a few sentences.

Tae blushed some more. “No… He was actually apologizing and invited us to dinner.”

There was a moment of silence.

“Why?”

“Because of what his friend did!”

“Well, enjoy the dinner.” Sacchan turned and flopped on the bed.

“You’re coming with me! And so is Mutsu… and Kyuubei…”

“Nope. You guys have fun.” She covered her face with a pillow to shut out Otae’s pleading.

“Please, you have to come!”

“No I don’t.”

“Yes you do!”

“I don’t think so.”

“Yes!” Tae insisted. “You’re practically the reason why we were invited. It will be weird if I go without you.”

“Look, Otae, I don’t want to go. You can’t make me.”

Otae wanted to cry. “Why not?”

“Because…” Sacchan sat up and looked at her friend straight in the eye. “That insufferable jerk will be there too and I don’t want to see him again. Not in this lifetime. Ever. Again.”

“Please Sacchan, I’m begging you.” Otae NEVER begged. “Do it for me, your best friend…”

“Sorry… I can’t.”

“Please.” Otae really wanted to see Toushi again but Sacchan had to be there. “I’ll owe you forever.”

“No.” And that was final.


End file.
